The collection of liquid within an infrastructure can cause long term problems if it is not dealt with in an appropriate manner. Specifically, water condensation can be very problematic within building infrastructure, causing increased humidity, mold or mildew-related contamination, water damage, safety hazards, and corrosion. The damage caused by water condensation can result in expensive repairs, spoilage of products, and even serious illness due to mold or bacterial infestation.